


Just Friends... Right?

by lillys_Comet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillys_Comet/pseuds/lillys_Comet
Summary: Summers between school years at Hogwarts were the best time in your life, they let you sleep in, eat whenever you want but most importantly they let you be around Harry non stop. you had lived down the road from the Dursleys home your whole life, them being friends with your parents everyone would assume that you would grow to be friends with Dudley but instead you grew close to Harry. when the two of you began to learn magic together you only grew closer. so when you are told that you are going to be spending the whole summer together the Dursleys leaving harry behind and going on a trip you were over the moon. this excitement had nothing to do with that small bubble of feelings that had been growing in you for years, nothing at all.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i am pleased to announce the newest series to be added to my page Just Friends. this series is set just after 5th year, and will follow them into the beginning of 6th year. updates for this story will be on Tuesday at around 12pm west coast time.i love all of you hope you like this story xoxo -Ally

Summer was rapidly approaching and the humid air that danced around the castle was just further proof of that fact. Summer always meant going home to your muggle parents, the ones who let you sleep in (most days), and didn't give you potions class first thing in the morning, but then again that didn't happen too much in the muggle world.  
The fact that your parents lived just two doors down from those horrible Dursleys had nothing to do with the excitement bubbling up in your system. The Dursleys were nice enough to you knowing that you were always company when in their presence but once you learned what they did to Harry you could never look at them the same. Your parents knew but they also knew that staying friends with them was the most direct route to keeping an eye on Harry and his safety. The last day of term was in two days and you had just received a letter telling you that the Dursleys would be going on a trip to France for the entirety of this summer and that Harry would be staying with you until school began again.  
Night came and with it came your owl Loki, carrying a letter from your parents in their classic pink stationary telling you of this new arrangement. Running out of your dorm and into the common room you find Harry alone on the couch staring at a piece of parchment that looked suspiciously like the map he had told you he had gotten rid of months ago.  
“Lying to me are we,” you tap the map and jump over the back of the couch to sit next to him with as much grace as you could have done this at least a thousand times in the last year alone “don’t worry I'm not mad, in fact, I just got this letter telling me that you will be staying with me all summer so I am feeling pretty happy” you hand him the bright pink piece of paper. You see his eyes skim over it before he begins to smile as well.  
“Now you won't have to smuggle me out” his voice is light and playful as he recalls the numerous times that you have helped him sneak out over the past five years.  
You lean over and curl up next to him basking in the warmth of the fire that was still alight, come to think of it you can't think of a time when it wasn't. He grabs a blanket off of the back and covers the two of you up, his gaze lingering on just a second too long before he goes back to watching the map.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were keeping the map?” your voice is getting quieter with every word as sleep threatens to claim you.  
“Didn't want to disappoint,” he states as if it was the most obvious answer anyone could give  
“Never could” you get up and walk around the couch before doubling back to mess up his hair even more than normal,  
“Night’ y/n”  
“Night Haz” smirking at his scrunched face knowing he hates the nickname it has become your nightly sign off to him just to remind him once a day that you had not forgotten it. 

The final feast all around you made the noise only rival football game day with your dad and his friends. Harry sat at your right and Hermione at your left, everyone was cheering happily talking with their friends and making plans for their summer until Dumbledore got the school's attention and announced that the feast was finally over and that it was time to go back to your dorms.

Changing into your t-shirt and sleeping shorts you lay down on top of the covers noting that all that exhaustion had flown out of the window now that sleep was a valid option. Slipping on some socks - after years of learning, you had realized that the stone staircases won't ever be warm enough to walk on barefoot-.  
you exit your dorm only to find Harry sitting on the window sill looking at the stars. You sit down across from him putting your legs in his lap, he offers you a quick look to see who you are but it is now purely instinct because this was far too common for him to seriously second guess who was sitting next to him at half ten at night. You lay your head against the cold window pain you let your gaze stay on the way his perfect green eyes were tracking something in the night sky you're not too sure what but it makes him look focused, something you don't commonly see on his face but it suited him, now if only he would think more often. 

Morning came and you found yourself in Harry's bed, him sleeping soundly next to you. Considering your tendency to fall asleep on any surface that was not a bed he had gotten into the habit of carrying you to his dorm to sleep late in the night. Pushing the curtain back and slipping out of the bed you can see Nevil sitting in the window writing in the margins of a new herbology book, he gives you a polite nod with him being used to you in their room and you walk out to go back to your dorm to get ready for the train ride home. 

Once dressed in leggings, a sweater you were sure was Harry's, and a pair of bright yellow converse that were gifted from Luna for Christmas and had quickly become a favorite of yours, you left the dorms bidding farewell to your home to head back to the muggle world. You made it only halfway down the stairs before Harry gave you a knowing look and you ran back up the stairs into your room to get your wand off of the night table and run back down the steps to him.  
“Ready to go?” harry asked  
“Yeah” you walk up next to him and begin the hike to the platform. 

Sitting down in a train compartment with Ron and Harry opposite you and Hermione next to you, she was reading one of the next year's books. Ron was fast asleep, leaving you and Harry leading a silent conversation. Lip reading was a skill that had come in handy many times over your schooling and summers so naturally it was second nature to you now. The train ride continued like that for the remainder of the time before the trolly witch came and everyone got food no one spoke except Ronald with his mouth full earning him a glare and telling off from Hermione. Pleasant conversations filled the next few hours until the train arrived at platform 9 ¾ welcoming you home for the summer.


	2. Dancing in the rain

The soft gray walls of your bedroom felt like home, not the same type of home as the dorms but still the feeling was unmissable, was that sense of belonging that followed you having anything to do with the fat that Harry was sitting in the windowsill writing in the margins of a spells guide you had gotten him for christmas a few months ago.  
Trying not to stare at him you only glanced once or twice over the top of your notebook,watching him read was a soon discovered pastime that could have you entertained for hours, meaning that what had started as a simple journal entry had now turned into utter nonsense. 

Thirty more minutes pass when Harry marks his page with a small candy wrapper from his jeans pocket and closes the book with a snap getting your attention.   
“Bored” he states firmly “want to go to the park?”   
“sure “ you stand up and grab your shoes from your closet and toss Harry his trainers before walking out of your room with him at your heels. 

“GOING TO THE PARK!” you shout from the hallway of your house not knowing if anyone is listening to you. The little playground down the road had always been a sneakout staple of yours when you had to break Harry out of his house. Though this time it was 4pm and you would likely be home in two hours for dinner it was still a special place to be in.   
Rain clouds loomed north threatening to spill into your perfect sunny little world but that didn't stop you and Harry from spinning on the roundabout slowly eating away at a package of hard candies you had gotten on the way home from kings cross yesterday. Harry's eyes were fixed on the sky watching as the blue fades and white clouds replaced it, you looked up at the sky breaking your gaze from the little scar on his chin from when he fell off his broom in his first quidditch game. But instead Harry's eyes fell to you, he gave you looks that lasted just a little too long for it to be friendly but alas that's all it would be no matter how badly you wanted him to love you the way you love him he just never would.  
Cold raindrops begin to fall and while Harry's face momentarily fails you light up and this is enough for him to get excited as well. You take his hands in yours and walk off of the roundabout and onto the basketball court   
“Dance with me” you shout over the sound of rain pouring against the pavement, and begin to dance, the rain picks up and drenched you but you can't care because you had missed these moments of life because as you may go to a magic school this was real life magic, the magic in harry swaying back and forth with you in his arms and spinning you with your hair flailing out and spraying water in his face.   
You broke away from harry and begin to spin around in circles getting dizzy and falling over, you scrape your knee but you can't care because the rain is warm and Harry is here and there are no tests and that is all that can play through your head as you lay down on the blacktop and close your eyes letting the water wash over you.   
Harry just stood there looking at you on the pavement like a squashed bug smiling like an idiot at the rain of all things. It surely was not his fault that he wanted nothing more than to be the reason that you are smiling like that. Truth be told Harry wanted nothing more than to be with you for what he was sure was supposed to be the rest of his life but he could not even bear the thought of losing you forever if things didn't work out, so he had long accepted that this was all you would ever be loving your smiles from afar. 

Harry reached down and grabbed your hands pulling you up and began to run full speed back to your house  
“Race you!” he shouted   
The two of you sprint back to your doorstep panting and out of breath you are met with your mother  
“Oh honestly get cleaned up it is time for dinner” she walked back into the house leaving you and Harry laughing in the hallway.


End file.
